


Walls of Jericho

by BigBootBitch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Mild Angst, Punk, Slice of Life, fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootBitch/pseuds/BigBootBitch
Summary: In the Jericho Apartments, Markus has finally found his place in the world. While it's full of poverty and struggle, he can't help but love the raw life that lives there. Now that his band's taking off, everything finally seems to make sense.I honestly don't know. I suck at summaries. Anyway, it's an 80s punk AU no one asked for. Enjoy.





	1. We're Having Much More Fun, X

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!! So I'm not sure why I wrote this but I just felt like I needed to. Every chapter will be named after an awesome 80s punk song so please look them up. Hope you enjoy this crazy idea I had!! Let me know if I should continue!!

Markus couldn’t help but lose himself in the sound that was slowly surrounding him. It seemed to consume the entirety of The Clone, a small bar that had quickly become the place to see shitty bands like themselves perform. Detroit didn’t exactly have a true punk scene, but he liked to think that The Clone was the infamous Masque for their city. It sure was the only place to truly experience punk in the whole goddamn city. He often thought the city was truly still living in the 60s and the thought was deeply disturbing to him.

However, in the smokey shadow of stage, it was easy to forget time itself existed. It was as if his heart had always beat in the erratic rhythm of Josh’s bass drum, and North had always been born to dance drunk with a bass guitar, and Simon’s chipped black nails were made to march up and down the neck of a guitar. In these pauses between lyrics, Markus always loved watching the rest of his friends consumed by their own part in this intricate dance. 

He washed down his thoughts with the last swig of the now warm PBR before throwing the empty can into the crowd, which only responded by throwing cans both empty and full back at them as he resumed his place as the mic stand now covered in stale beer. He’d be lying if he said the smell of cheap beer and cigarette smoke hadn’t become a comfort to him. He wondered what his father would think to see him like this. 

Carl was by no means conservative but he was sure seeing him drunkenly screaming into a mic, shirt long abandoned, drinking from a half full can recently thrown at him would shock the old man to say the least. Markus could care less though, in just the few months he lived at the Jericho Apartments he had felt more at peace then he ever had. Don’t get him wrong, his room was shit and the building was basically free range for drugs and sex. He’d been surprised that everyone just seemed to wander from room to room, there was no such thing as privacy at Jericho and that was what he loved about it. 

No one cared who you were or where you came from. And by pure chance he had met the best friends he’d even known. He happened to rent the room next to North’s, who that first day kindly offered to help him move some things, which actually meant taking one box and flirting non stop. Markus wished he could say he hadn’t given in and had sex with her after a few beers, but he had. However, it blossomed into an almost perfect friends with benefits relationship. 

Markus couldn’t be bothered by that now though it was far too easy to just let his mind wander when he was on stage like this. He no longer even thought about the words coming from his mouth as he sang the familiar lyrics. Instead he chose to look at the crowd. Even though the club was small, the floor was crowded with people. However, as the beer continued to set in the movement made him just a little nauseous. But the sight was too much to keep his eyes off of. It was pure chaos, all color and smoke as the people seemed to sway as one. A kaleidoscope of youth and rebellion. Oddly enough it reminded him of Carl’s paintings.

A mess of colors that came together to make something so beautiful. Each individual came as one to make something much larger than themselves. Maybe that was why he enjoyed these moments so much, the strange nostalgia that seemed to just hang in the air. Or maybe he was just drunk. After all, North had insisted they all do shots before the show and along with what had to be at least five tall boys and having only ate some stale cereal today, he was definitely feeling the drinks. Yeah he was probably just drunk.  
The last lyrics spilled from his lips followed by a harsh drum hit from josh and a final riff from Simon effectively ending their set. “Again we’re Walls of Jericho we’re here every Friday come see us again or don’t. Thanks.”

The crowd erupted, over powering the the small club for just a moment before pre recorded music started over the sound system and they quickly cleaned up their stuff before the next band began breathing down their necks, for their turn on on the stage. After finally loading their equipment in Markus run down 1972 Buick Estate Wagon (which had be the ugliest car known to man) they heading back into the Clone.

“So you guys ready for some more shots?” North asked wearing a devilish smile.

Josh groaned. “Why do you always insist on getting us to blackout?”

“Because it’s my speciality,” she quipped back with a wink. “Besides I’ll pay, yesterday was a good night for tips.”  
Markus couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Simon as he just shrugged back in response. Both giving in to North as they always do. North had that effect in all of them, for some reason none of them could say no to her. Beside none of them would turn down free alcohol of course.

As they entered the club once again, Markus felt a deep sense of belonging, one he’d never truly felt before. Of course, Carl had accepted him into his home with open arms once he was placed there by the great state of Michigan. But even after the years of living there and even after the official adoption and name change, he still couldn’t help but sometimes feeling like a visitor in the mansion.

It hadn’t been easy for him, especially when Leo came in to the picture and Markus had become the root of his anger. Not that he could blame him, Carl had basically abandoned him and when he finally accepted him he found he had already adopted another son. Markus knew that had to sting. Being rejected by your father only to find he’d accepted a stranger as his son. Nonetheless, for months Leo had made his life living hell.

But here at the Clone and at Jericho he’d carved a little place for himself amongst like minded people. Many of which with similar backgrounds, foster kids and runaways and freedom seekers, all meeting on the rundown floor of their favorite bar. God he really was drunk, he never gets this sentimental sober that’s for sure.

Finally they made it to what had become their table. Nestled perfectly to the right of the bar still far enough from the stage they could talk without screaming while still enjoying the music. Before they could even sit down North was waving the newest bartender, Connor, to order the shots she was determined to make them take.

To be honest, Connor always seemed a little out of place in the bar. Unlike the rest of them, he was always dressed almost professionally with his brown hair neatly cut and styled, except for one strand that always seemed to fall on his forehead. Since Markus himself was a bartender at the Clone, he’d gotten to know him pretty well already. He was staying in the apartment over the bar while he attended classes at Detroit University for criminal justice, he always said he was going to be a detective someday. Markus always wondered what it must be like to have a true direction in life.

“Hey guys! Awesome set!” He greeted excitedly as usual. “Just beer again?”

Josh opened his mouth to answer, but of course North beat him to it. “No Connor, we would like four shots of southern comfort.” She said proudly.

“No, last time you made us drink that I threw up all night.” Simon whined at her. “I’m still traumatized.”

“Too bad.” She replied, Connor looked at the four of them unsure. North smiled up at him. “Thanks Connor.”

“Four?”

“Four.” Simon answered with a frown. North beamed, obviously pleased she’d gotten her way again. Simon rubbed a hand through his hair still damp from what was probably a mix of sweat and beer from their earlier set. Markus couldn’t help but stare at him. He was wearing a mesh black tank top that just barely hung off him. Coming down to end in a rude cut where the top of the army jumpsuit he’d been wearing at the beginning of the show was now securely tied around his waist, worn green fabric fell straight down his slender legs.

Markus liked how utterly Simon the whole look was, it was rough, like all their clothes, but open and inviting something about it seemed almost calming. He tried to ignore how much he’d like to feel the undoubtedly smooth skin under the mesh. He tried to push the thought from his mind. Unsuccessfully.

North’s outfit on the other hand was the complete opposite. It was mostly a dress made of what may have once been a white t shirt, now covered in rips and safety pins and what looked like may have been blood. Under she wore some torn fishnets and some chunky boots. Just like Simon, the outfit was all North. Him and Josh just looked boring in comparison, jeans and band tees were always their go to and tonight was no different.

“Okay, here you are four shots of southern comfort and four PBRs from Hank. On the house.”

“Thanks Connor.” North dismissed. “So boys what are we drinking to?” North asked her usual pre shot question and Markus looked into the Caramel liquid in front of him, already anticipating the burn.

“To friends?” Josh finally offered up.

“Ew that sucks,” North glared back at the three men.

“To North’s natural talent.” Markus suggested holding the small glass in the air. A smug smile appeared on Simon’s faces that nearly broke him.

“To North’s special talent.” He repeated as North exaggerated a bow. All four hit the table with the glasses and swallowed the harsh liquid back as quick as they could.  
Markus could feel the burn all down his throat as he tried to shake it off in vain. His throat was still ripped to shreds from the set, he was never good at protecting his vocal cords during performances. Don’t get him wrong, he know how to but in the excitement of performance he never seemed to be able to be bothered. He imagined what the vocal coach he’d gone to in middle school would say to him. Probably something along the lines of, if you don’t start taken this seriously you’ll lose your voice by the time your thirty.

He always hated that vocal coach, after each lesson he and Carl would play chess and Markus would bitch about how stuck up he was, and Carl would always say if he didn’t want to do it he could always cancel his lessons and Markus would always say no. Then it’d all start over the next week

He was snapped back from his memory by Simon chasing his shot with a PBR in the cutest way. What was he thinking? Yes he’d been attracted to men before. And yes he’d admired Simon when he was sober before but he’d never thought like this. And he’d never acted on any of his attractions. It was something about tonight. It was then that Markus knew North would be successful. 

He would definitely be blacking out.

***

“Markus come on. Help me a little.” Simon pleaded as he tried to pull the man up the stairs to their floor. Simon once again cursed the fact that their rooms were on the fourth floor and that the shitty apartments had never had an elevator installed. He nearly drugged Markus the last to steps to the landing of their floor where he let him collapse on the floor. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. “How did you get this drunk?”

“Cereal.” Markus responded laughing on the old hardwood floors.

“What?”

Markus tried to sit up in vain. Instead the action became a weird snaking across the ground. “That’s all... all I’ve eat-eaten today.”

Simon couldn’t help erupting in laughter, not only at the pathetic sight, but at the absurdity of the answer. “Okay, well let’s get you to bed you idiot.”

“You’re too nice Simon.” Markus said as he pulled him to his feet. Wrapping his arm around his waist to steady him, it still wasn’t much help. He could barely hold himself up at all and they were crashing into the walls of the hallway on their way to his room.

“Oh my god, Markus, I need your help. I may be taller but you have at least 25 pounds on me.” Simon begged as they finally neared his room. “Maybe I should get Josh to help.” He said more to himself.

“No! I want you.” Markus said stopping to look him in the eyes. His eyes were always so intense, maybe it was just the mismatched color, but they always seemed to burn with such passion. Simon had never seen anything quite like them. He tried not to think about what the man had just said to him.

But he certainly couldn’t say no to that gaze. “Okay, Okay.”

He fiddled with Markus’ keys, these damn doors would be the death of him. The locks had to be from the 30s and were in some desperate need of some WD40. Finally the unfamiliar door opened revealing Markus small studio apartment.

The small room was littered with half finished canvases, one particular one full of lovely fall colors still stood on the worn pine easel. On the left wall was a small sofa placed before an old black and white tv. On the right most wall was a mural of black, whites and grays that seemed to form faces in a mass of uncertainty, under it was a mattress covered only by a thin navy sheet. A single pillow and heavy comforter laid on the full sized ‘bed.’

“Lay down. I’ll get you some water and aspirin.” Simon said as he deposited the man on his bed.

He grabbed a glass from the cupboard that was horribly smudged. Was he really the only person who cleaned in this building? Simon rolled his eyes as he washed out the dirty glass and filled it with cold water. After rummaging through empty cabinets, he found a small bottle of aspirin and grabbed three pills from it. Of course he knew it suggested only two but he assumed Markus was far beyond the normal case of aspirin users. “Hey Markus you okay?” He yelled over the filling water.

“Uhhh.”

He couldn’t help but smile at the pained response. He’d suffered quite a few similar nights in the first few months he’d known North. Markus was still figuring out what to do amongst his new friends. After all, he’d only moved in to Jericho about 2 months ago, he still had a lot of learning to do.

Now with the medicine and water in hand he moved back to the main room of the apartment. A gasp was pulled from his lungs at the sight that greeted him. Markus lay on the mattress in only a pair of thin black boxers, his hands pulled up under his pillow with his face buried in it. Simon tried not to be a creep but damn. The way he was laying just made the muscles on his back even more prominent. The light freckles seemed to just motion to the perfect ass of his. 

He cleared his throat, trying in vain to compose himself. “Markus. I have the aspirin and water.” No response. “Markus!”

Finally, he turned to look up at him which was somehow even worse. God those fucking eyes and why was he so built? It’s not like they had a gym. “Simon.” 

Why did he have to say his name like that? It wasn’t a question or any sense of surprise. He said it as if waking up and seeing Simon was exactly what was expected.Simon want to run and hide, he could feel the burn of his blush raising in his face. “Take these and drink the whole glass.” 

Markus did as he said, in what Simon was sure was the most unsettling and attractive way possible. Instead of drinking water like a normal person, Markus kept complete eye contact. It seemed like he was giving him sex eyes. Was Markus giving him fuck me eyes?! Finally, he finished the water. “You looked so cute in that jumpsuit tonight.” Markus said with way more confidence then he should have.

Simon opened and closed his mouth like a fucking fish out of water. “You really are drunk,” he eventually spit out. It was the only thing he could think of.

Markus grabbed his wrist with much more force was comfortable. “No! Simon, I’m serious. You’re so freaking… so freaking cute.” The earlier confidence fading back into a drunken slur.

Simon knew he had to get him to go to sleep. “Okay. Now go to sleep. I’ll bring you coffee tomorrow.” 

Once again he was buried in his pillow, the thick comforter pulled half over him. “Good night, Si.” His muffled voice seemed to pull at him.

“Night Markus.” He pulled the door shut, hoping that barrier could keep out his feeling as well. He wouldn’t do this again, he thought as he leaned against the door facing the hallway. He wouldn’t fall for another straight boy looking to check something off their bucket list. He would not be used like that again. No he would keep his distance, after all, it was the only choice he had.


	2. Lost In the Supermarket, The Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, it's been so long, I'm gonna keep trying to update more often!! Anyway here's a little fluff chapter for you, Please let me know what you think!!

Markus

“Come on Markus, let me in.”

“Uhhh,” Markus groaned as he turned over in his bed, making the decision to ignore the pounding on his door as well as in his head.

“Just answer the door, I bought you coffee,” Simon yelled through the thin door.

“Fine.” Markus agreed, forcing himself from his bed. As soon as he stood, the whole room seemed to spin. Ah, it was nauseating, he’d already thrown up once this morning. Unfortunately, he felt a second time may be on the horizon.

As he opened the door he was greeted to a sly smile and one of Simons obvious work outfits. Markus always found it hilarious to see him dressed for work. As a nanny for a family in the suburbs, he had to appear a certain way (at least that’s how Simon phrased it). He wore a pair of boring washed jeans and a large knit sweater (Markus couldn’t help but wish it was still warm enough for the ugly polos he wore when they’d first meet). The outfit was completed by some brown loafers and freshly stripped nails. “Don’t you look like an upstanding member of society,” Markus commented.

Simon glared at him, “Well I still look better than you.” He pushed the coffee into his hand and walked into the small studio. “You look like death.”

He took a sip of his coffee, it was just how he likes it black with two sugars and just a bit of honey. “Yeah well, I feel like it too.”

“Not surprised. Do you even remember anything from last night?”

To be honest, he barely remembered a thing, it was all a blur of shots and singing and one specific image of Simon’s smile that seemed imprinted in his mind. “Not anything after the Clone.” Suddenly he was very alarmed. “Shit. Did I drive last night?”

Simon laughed. Damn Markus loved that laughed. Why did he love that laugh? Simon’s laugh was always so free, so effortless. “You may be that stupid but I'm sure as hell not. I walked you home, but don’t worry I told Hank your cars still there.”

“Oh, thanks for that...and for the coffee as well.” He said lifting the coffee up before taking another sip. “I’m really sorry by the way I haven’t been that drunk in a long time. Like maybe ever.”

“It’s no big deal, however, I did have to basically carry you up the stairs though so you do owe me for that.”

Markus winced. “Yikes, that bad?” Simon just nodded in response. “Well then, let me drive you to work. I’m going to see my dad today anyway and I know for a fact the Harper’s live in the same neighborhood.”

“No, really it’s okay. I’m just meeting Suzy at her school today anyway.”

“Perfect. I can come with and drive you both back to her house.”

Simon laughed. But it wasn’t the same as before, it sounded almost exhausted. “Markus I’m the only male nanny for that school I can not show up with you. Trust me the gossip is bad enough already and I can’t lose this job.”

Markus frowned. He understood what he meant but he had no idea how he managed that job. Well, until one day one of North’s friends visited with her little sister.

Markus had been using Simons balcony as he often did when North practically begged to use his apartment (since hers was far from child-friendly). He of course agreed. Markus remembered being completely distracted from the sketch he’d been working on. Simon transformed around kids, he truly understood them. He could easily make them listen without at all being degrading. Markus drew Simon for the first time that afternoon.

“Well then let me drop you off at their house. It’ll be better than taking the bus and you know it.”

“Are you sure?” Simon asked, selfless as always.

“Yes, Simon I want to drive you,” Markus responded, refusing to take no for an answer.

Simon just nodded and gave him one of those small shy smiles he always seemed to wear whenever any generosity was sent his way. And was he blushing? Markus kind of hated the way he got shy when he tried to help him, after all, he was basically the only thing keeping this entire building alive.

He would always lean his shower to North whenever she wanted, simply because as she said, ‘he has way better products and it’s always so clean.’ He’d give leftovers to Josh when he’d come home at 3 am from his job at a late night diner. And he’d always have a cigarette for Markus when he’d come to his room to get inspiration since he was the only one with a true balcony. Now he had to add pulling his drunk ass up four flights of stairs to that list.

Yes, Simon was always helping others so when even something as small as a ride made him shy, it was enough to piss Markus off. Simon deserved better.

“Well let me take a shower and we’ll head out,” Markus said.

Simon took a sip of his own coffee. “Make sure you brush your teeth as well,” He said in a mocking voice. “You smell like So Co and sweat.”

Markus opened his mouth dramatically. “Wow, how rude. I assumed you would be a nice guy... you know because of how you dress.”

Simon just rolled his eyes and gave him the finger. Markus couldn’t help the smile that was overtaking his face even as he entered his small bathroom.

***

Simon

The drive with Markus was as they always were, loud. Not that Simon minded of course. He just always choose to have his music blaring through the car, in fact, Simon kind of liked that. He enjoyed that Markus didn’t feel the need to make idle chit-chat. They were both quite content listening to the booming music and Markus’ voice struggling to overpower the volume. Every once in a while Simon would join in but it usually just made him embarrassed. Even at ridiculous volumes, Markus' voice was still incredible. Simons just sounded silly since he lacked both the training and pure talent Markus possessed.

Markus leaned over drumming on the steering wheel as he sang out the barely legible words to one of his favorite Flesh Eaters songs. He couldn’t help but laugh at how idiotic he looked. The Flesh Eaters weren’t so much Simons style but he couldn’t deny Chris D was a genius and there were a few songs Markus had forced him to like. He found himself struggling to sing along as well.

As he looked back to the window, the city he knew was gone, once again he was an outsider. He knew it sounded crazy but he loved his shitty apartment and the run-down neighborhood and the bars with cracked floors and blinking neon signs. Simon much preferred it to the manicured lawns and white picket fences.

He sighed. Yeah, he couldn’t be himself here but he was here for his job. For Suzy. After all, that’s what truly mattered to him. He’d been looking after the girl for four years now and he’d be lying through his teeth if he said he didn’t love the girl. How could he not form a connection with her after so long? He even missed her now, though he’d seen her just two days ago. But now the silhouette of the Harper home was in view again.

Markus turned down the music. “Well, here we are.” He seemed a little awkward.

“Thanks again for taking me, Markus. I think we call it even now.”

Markus frowned. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make it even with you.”

Simon just looked at him confused. What was he talking about? “Markus it’s really okay, I just helped you home. You really didn’t need to return any kind of favor.” He couldn't help but look away, the whole situation made him uncomfortable.

However, he was pulled from his thoughts by Markus' hand gripping his thigh, when he turned to face him those fierce eyes were closer than he imagined. Simon immediately felt the heat rise in his cheeks (among other places). “I’m serious Simon. You help us all so much. You help me so much.” Markus looked down at where his hand was resting, he loosened his grip but let his hand linger there. “You just deserved so much more than what we give you.”

Simon was shocked all he could do was nod. “Um...thanks Markus.”

The silence felt thick in the air, for once Simon tried to think of anything to say to end the horrible silence. Nothing came to mind.

Finally, Markus cleared his throat and moved his hand to pull a piece of paper from his pocket. Simon hated himself for missing the touch. “Here. It’s my number at my dad's, call if you need a ride tonight. I don’t want you taking the bus super late.”

Simon agreed as he quickly said his goodbyes and exited the awkwardness that seemed to physically fill the car. He looked down at the piece of paper knowing full well he would not call the number.

***

Markus

“Markus? Is that you?” 

“Yeah, dad it’s me! I’ll be right there!” Markus shouted back depositing the basket of laundry he brought with him. He couldn’t help but breathe in the scent of his home, it was the smell of old used books, of incense smoke, and of course paint. It was so strange walking into the never-changing house once again. He still remembered the first time he’d ever stepped foot in it. 

That same smell had been the first thing he noticed. That and the fear of entering another home. He remembered Carl taking his jacket and speaking kind words to him. They had met once before then, but to be honest, at the time Markus couldn’t have cared less with what he had to say. He may have only been 9, but after years in foster care, he wasn’t very optimistic. So he did as he always did, kept quiet and decided he’d wait it out. However, Carl refused to let him. Markus still didn’t know when things had changed but after only 6 months, Carl was his best friend and within a year he was his father. The official adoption wasn’t final until a year after that.

He sighed, shaking the memories away as he walked into the warm living room and up to Carl leaning down for an awkward hug. 

“I thought you wouldn’t be here until dinner?” Carl asked. “What brought you over so early?”

Markus sat on the couch near him, “Uh yeah, my friend Simon works over her so I offered to drop him off.”

“That’s quite a while to drive,” Carl raised an eyebrow. “For a friend.”

He just ignored the comment with an eye-roll. “Yes well, I owed him a favor.”

“Yes of course.” Carl said grabbing his hand, “Well I’m glad you’re here, son.”

“Me too,” Markus replied. And he truly was happy to be home for a night, but anymore he’d be crawling the walls. He had always been out of place. Being the adopted black kid in the neighborhood had made him quite an outsider. He’d never really made any friends as a child, Leo was probably the closest he ever had and he’d tortured him a good part of their lives. 

Markus really couldn’t blame him though. Leo had been 16 when Carl had found out about him and Markus couldn’t imagine the pain of coming to live with the father he’d never met and only to find he’d adopted a stranger for a son. He had made Markus’ life hell for months afterward.

“I was thinking maybe I’d take a nap before dinner, would you mind helping me upstairs, Val’s at the store.” 

“Of course, but only if I can use the studio,” Markus said with a grin and he pushed Carl’s chair to the lift.

He chuckled, “You know that studio is as much yours as it is mine.”

Markus smiled as they made the way to Carl’s room and he helped lay him in the bed. “Alright, well I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

“Markus, wait a moment,” Carl called after him patting his hand on the bed. “I wanted to tell you something.”

Markus made his way back into the room and sat on the bed next to his father. He hated how sick he truly looked. Of course, Markus never knew him as a young man but since the accident, he began to really seem like an old man. The thought terrified Markus. He grabbed his hand, “What is it?”

Carl held his hand in his, “I just want you to know, I’m proud of you. I know your life has never been easy, I know you’ve always felt like a bit of an outsider. However, you have become such an amazing person.”

Markus was frozen, “Dad what is this?”

“I’m not going to be here much longer and-”

“Please, don’t”

“I just want you to never be afraid of who you are, don’t let anyone tell you who to be. I just love you, I want you to be happy.”

“I don’t understand, why are you saying this now? Has your condition worsened?”

Carl laughed. “No, no, just don’t want anything to ever be left unsaid.” He patted his hand, “Now let an old man sleep, I can’t wait to see what you’ll be painting.”

Markus couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, dad.”

As he closed the door, he couldn’t help but take in another breath of home. The smell that had saved his life, the smell of a family he thought he’d never experience. He hated that now outside of Carl’s room that small was just ever so slightly corrupted by the sterile smell of a hospital. 

***

Simon

Simon stood in the cool, autumn wind waiting with the rest of nannies to herd the mob of children that would soon be spilling from the doors. However, as the rest of them stood in a small group most likely gossiping about the families who employed them, Simon stood biting his nails. 

He couldn’t stop thinking of Markus. This morning had been great, from waking him up to walking to the Clone to the ride here, it’d been amazing. For some reason when he was with Markus everything else in his life seemed to vanish. He was relaxed and confident. All day he felt like he could be himself. Until, that awkward moment in the car of course.   
Simon didn’t even know anyone noticed the things he did for his friends, not that he ever did them to be noticed. And what about all those things he said last night? Why did he even stop by this morning? He should have kept his distance as he promised himself.

But no, because all he could think of this morning was him. Why couldn’t he resist the man? Maybe he should just give in, it had been a long time and even if he Markus was just trying to use him it’d at least probably be a fun night. No, he wouldn't be used. He deserved better.

“Si! Si!” Immediately, Simon’s head was clear of any anxiety, as Suzy was rushing towards him arms open. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her bright green backpack contrasted against the dull navy school uniform. 

He kneeled down as she crashed into him. “Hi, Suzy! How was your weekend?”

She pulled back looking at Simon, “It was miserable!”

He couldn’t help but smile at her pouty face as he stood back up and starting walking away from the school, “You didn’t have fun with your dad?”

“No, all we did was go to the zoo.”

“Well, that sounds fun to me.”

“Yeah, when you come it is, but he was just boring.” Simon hated how sad the girl looked. “But forget about that, how’d the show go?”

Simon laughed. “It went great, thanks for asking.”

“Why can’t I go to one?” She asked looking up at him.

He smiled, “Well, not only would your mother kill me, but no one under 18 is allowed in.”

“Damn.”

“Hey, watch your mouth.” She gave him a devilish smile as he stopped walking, “How about this, my friend Chloe took tons of pictures, and I’ll make sure she gets doubles for me and I’ll bring them over for you.”

Her smile grew wider, “Really, Simon?”

“Only if you keep it a secret from your mom, we both know she wouldn’t be happy about it.”

“Of course I can.”

“Well then, next week I’ll have a stack of photos for you,” he turned back as they headed to the house. “Now how about we get home and finish your homework and then bake   
some cookies.”

She lit up, “Snickerdoodles?”

He put on a fake shocked look, “What other cookies are there?”

Simon couldn’t help but smile as Suzy beamed as they strolled down the sidewalk. Maybe it was wrong to encourage interests he knew her mother wouldn’t approve of but the woman was barely a mother at all. Yes, she provided a great home and school and clothing but Simon was the one how took her home and helped with her homework and shopped with her. It was rare that she’d even make it home before Suzy was in bed. And most weekends she was called into work and Simon would be over to watch her again.   
But to Simon, he couldn’t care less about the extra hours and late nights. But he just couldn’t figure out how her mom had been able to put her on the back burner. It killed him to see Suzy down about her mom’s late hours and even worse, now Suzy didn’t even seem to care anymore. 

Yes, he didn’t care if her mother didn’t approve of the interests, he’d do anything to just see her happy.


	3. Picture This, Blondie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry this took a little while, anyway I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out!! So I hope you enjoy!! PS Don't even try to come after me about Blondie not being punk, because I have a whole TED talk prepared  
> -Cork

_ Simon _

He was truly exhausted as he swung open the door to his dark apartment. Not only from the long day of Suzy pulling him from room to room with various activities for him. Showing him for the hundredth time her favorite toys. No. That was usual, what wasn’t was his emotional exhaustion. He still felt so confused by everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. 

Simon suddenly became aware of the blinking red light on his answering machine. One missed call. Who would have called him? The only person that ever called him was Joan, asking him to come in for a weekend when she simply needed to go to the office or begging for him to look after Suzy when she was too ill to go to school. But if she needed to contact him tonight she would have simply called her own home. 

He tried to think of the people who could have called as he changed into a pair of old high school track shorts and sweatshirt that he long ago cut to be sleeveless. For a moment he let himself imagine it could be Daniel. That he was on his own again and wished to catch up or even better, that mom had finally forgiven him for something he could not control and wished to speak to him again. He sighed. He knew better than to hope for the impossible, for now, he’d have to live with the letters passed through Connor. Luckily, Connor was friends with Daniel at school and nearly fainted the first time he’d met Simon. To be honest, he was just glad he still had any contact with him. Finally, he pressed the button on the tape recorder. 

“Hey, Simon. It’s me… Markus. Um… I was just checking to make sure you got home alright. You didn’t call so I guess you found another way home. Well, I guess call me when you get this. I, um, I worry about you.” There was a long silence over the recording. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable earlier. Anyway… please call me when you get this. Bye Simon.”

Immediately, Simon’s heart sunk through his chest. He looked at the clock, 12:27 am, he was sure Markus would be asleep. Or at least, that was his excuse for not calling. He couldn’t call. And that’s exactly why he hadn’t before he left work, he couldn’t face him. If he had heard his voice he would have let him take him home, led him to his room and he would have forgotten his promise to himself. He would not be a check mark.

He listened once more before deleting the message and grabbing a beer from his fridge. This time he hadn’t even heard the words, instead, he heard how nervous he sounded. It was very weird for Markus to not sound confident and self-assured. What was even stranger was that he seemed nervous to talk to him. Even stranger yet was that he actually seemed to care.

Simon took a gulp of the beer hoping it’d chase away the thoughts. He was almost positive Markus was interested in him in some way but he had no idea what he wanted from him. He didn’t seem like the others he’d slept with simply so they said they could, but did he even really know Markus? It’d only been about two months, Simon had been here for almost 6 years. People came and went maybe he would too. All he had to do was ignore him, weather the storm until he moved on from him or from Jericho.

A deafening knock on his door made him jump. What if it was Markus? Maybe he just imagined it. But they only knocked louder.

“Come on, I saw you in the hall, you can’t hide from me.” Simon was relieved to hear North’s voice behind the door. 

He quickly moved to open the door. This was exactly what he needed, a night of North’s ridiculous stories and good-hearted teasing, and there she stood in his doorway triumphantly holding a box of cheap wine. She looked him up and down, “Those are some short shorts, Si.”  

She pushed back him, “What does that mean?” He asked.

North only smiled, “Remember that time I accidentally walked in on you with that guy?”

“Yes,” Simon flushed, awkward from the memory.

“Well those shorts make you look even gayer than that.” She laughed at her own joke.

“Fuck you.”

They both laughed, happy to be in each other’s company again. Simon put on a record as North poured the wine and settled on the couch. “Hey, have you heard anything about the owner selling this place?”

“Um no, why?” Simon had never even seen the owner.

She looked into her glass and frowned, “It’s  probably nothing but that detective was in the diner again with his partner, you know Connor’s brother and that asshole?” Simon nodded. “Well, he said he heard someone was looking into buying this place.”

“Huh,” Simon wasn’t sure what to say or even what that meant. “It’s probably just a rumor.”

“Yeah I’m sure you’re right,” she took a large gulp from her glass, “Anyway, tell me what happened last night?”

The music started to play in the background, “What?”

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know.”

He truly didn’t, “I really don’t know what you mean.”

She sighed. “Markus was all over you and then you left together and no one saw you for the rest of the night. Something had to have happened?”

Was that how the rest of them saw last night? “He was way too drunk, I just helped him to his room.” He was shocked that she expected anything else happened.

She just glared at him. “Oh come on! He’s obviously into you! Simon don’t be so stupid.”

“I don’t even think he likes men.” He said, hoping she’d let him have the easy out.

“Bullshit,” She didn’t. 

“I can’t, North.”

She grabbed his arm pulling him on the couch next to her. “He told me he likes you.”

“You’re a liar,” Simon responded.

“I’m not, well I am, but I’m not lying about this.” She pointed at him, “He wants to like, actually be with you.”

Simon froze. That was even worse. He couldn’t be in a relationship, he couldn’t lose his job. The only other time he’d been with someone more than a night or two was when he was 17 and that had ended terribly. The memory was still raw in his mind. His boyfriend, his mom, the yelling, Daniel crying, begging for him to stay. He didn’t. “You don’t understand.”

She cuddled on to his chest. He thought of the new family he’d made here, North the closest of them all. When she’d first came she’d been destroyed, a bruised arm and fear in her eyes, Simon had brought her things to her room, made her a meal. He had left her his number and the next day she came to his apartment. Quickly, they made friends and soon she became more of a sister to him than anything else. “I know you don’t want to lose it all again, but you’ll never lose me.”

The words came out as a joke but he knew they were the truth. He downed the remaining wine in one gulp and let himself drift into sleep snuggled on the couch with his best friend.

 

_ Markus _

The next few days passed in a blur for Markus. Simon had never returned his calls and he was positive he was avoiding him. He guessed it was possible that they just hadn’t run into each other, but not seeing someone you lived two doors down from didn’t seem like a coincidence. Not to mention no one on their floor kept their doors closed all day, however, Simon’s door had not opened in days. He tried not to think of it as he packed up his bag to head to work, they had band practice tonight and he wouldn’t be able to avoid him then. 

He wasn’t even sure why he was avoiding him. Markus had seen the way Simon looked at him and he was sure Simon saw the way Markus looked at him. So what was the problem? He didn’t want to seem to forward but it seemed like they were on the same page. Honestly, since the show last weekend he had pretty much been the only thing occupying his thoughts. All he’d been doing was sketching and painting him, Markus had actually bought a new sketchbook simply for that purpose. It was stupid and made him feel kind of like a creep but all he was seeing was Simon.

As he left his room he checked Simon’s door one last time, still closed. He considered knocking but he didn’t want to seem too desperate, even though he was feeling pretty fucking desperate. Whatever, he could keep his mind off of it at work and then they were meeting at the Clone to practice, all he had to do was make it through this shift.

He was relieved when he saw Connor reading a book on the mostly abandoned bar, “Hey Connor, what’s up.”

“Hey Markus,” his hair jostled as he looked up from the book, one of the most genuine smiles on his face. Connor was always so simply happy, it was hard to be depressed around him.

He quickly got to busying himself as Connor talked about his classes and a million other things, Markus didn’t care though. For the first time this week he found him feeling at least somewhat relaxed. It was even more welcome as a day shift on Wednesday wasn’t much of a distraction.

“Yeah and then Daniel, you know Daniel, he pulled out a six pack an-”

“Wait, who?” Markus honestly didn’t know a Daniel.

Connor smiled back at him, “Simon’s brother, Daniel. Anyway…”

Simon’s brother? He had never mentioned a brother before and why did Connor know him if he’d never met him. “I didn’t know he had a brother.”

His face immediately dropped, “Oh shit, I thought you knew, you know since you two are so close. Damn, don’t tell him I told you.”

“Wait why can’t I know?” He asked.

“Well,” he hesitated. “Their family had a huge falling out Daniel isn't supposed to be in contact with him as far as I know Daniel said it had something to do with Simon”

Well at least that explained why he never talked about his family, he must have been kicked out. But none of the rest of this made any sense, why couldn’t they be in contact and if it was such a secret why did Connor know. “No offense but you and Simon aren’t close, why do you know all this?”

He laughed. “I couldn’t really hide it when I first met Simon, I called him Daniel and nearly passed out from shock,” Markus just stared at him. “You know since they’re identical twins.”

“Twins?” He could feel his mouth practically gapping, how had Simon never mentioned he had a twin.

“Yeah but seriously don’t tell him,” Connor begged.

He nodded, he wouldn’t say anything. Even if he was a little hurt, he had told Simon everything about his past, foster care and the early days at Carl’s. Why didn’t he trust him? Suddenly his heart sunk, fuck did he ever even ask? Damnit. He hadn’t, all those afternoons using his balcony and all the time at the Clone and all the time practicing he’d never even asked about his past. It was so easy to talk to him about all the shitty things in his life he didn’t even think to ask.

The rest of his shift pasted by slowly, he just felt so bad for Simon and even worse for never asking him. Finally, he was off and sat at their booth waiting for everyone to get there. He downed a beer hoping to give him the courage to face Simon. 

“You ready, Markus?” North yelled as she swung open the door.

“Of course I am,” He responded quickly hiding the drawing he’d been working on.

Simon quickly moved by them and starting tuning his guitar with much more focus then needed.

He couldn’t help but stare at how great he looked, his tight jeans fit his legs perfectly and were rolled up to show his worn pair of doc martens, he wore a button down shirt with chunky stripes, a single cigarette tucked behind his ear. He looked as great as he usually did except for the fact his eyes looked almost bruised from sleep deprivation and he was biting his lip furiously. Markus hated how he was looking anywhere but him. Why did you look so sad? He wanted to make him happy. He wasn't sure how he would do that yet he would.

Luckily, practice went easily with only one fight breaking out between North and Josh. Much better than usual. However, after they finished North and Josh both had to work the night shift at the diner they worked at, which left only the two of them.

It was awkward. ”Um well do you wanna get a drink, I'll pay.”

Simon still didn't look at him as he packed up his guitar, ”Sorry I work tomorrow.”

”Just one drink, ” Markus bent down so he had to look at him, ”I know you don't work until 3.”

He swallowed hard, ”Okay, but only one.”

They made their way back to the booth as Connor brought them some beers. For a moment they just sat their quietly drinking their beers. ”So, how have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while.”

”Yeah sorry about that just busy.”

”Yeah.” They both took another sip of their beer. He just looked so uncomfortable, most of the time he’d be laughing or smiling or asking questions, but today nothing. ”Can I ask you something?”

Simon didn't seem to want to answer, ”Sure.”

”Did I do something wrong?” He swallowed again but didn't respond. ”See the last few times we hung out I had a really good time but now I can’t help feeling like you're avoiding me and if it's because of how I sort of came on to you I'm sorry. I just thought you were into me.” It was all just coming out he had no control over it now. ”But it’s totally fine if you're not into me, I just... You're one of my few friends and I don't want to lose that because I made a stupid move on you.” There it was all out.

Simon’s eyes were wide, making the circles under them even more noticeable. He needed to sleep badly. ”Um...”

”You don't need to say anything its cool, I understand you're not into me. I just want to clear that up so we can move on.” Markus would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed. With Simon, everything was so easy, for the first time, he could actually see himself in a relationship. But none of that mattered he just wanted his friend back. He took another gulp and realize both if their glasses were gone. ”Well, I guess we should be going.”

”Markus, ” he sounded pained.

”Its really okay, I'm just going to head home,” he said picking up the rest of his things.

”It's not that I don't like you.” Simon finally blurted out seemingly regaining his voice. ”I just can't”

”Why not?”

”It's complicated, ” he was staring at his hands around the empty glasses. His nails were once again painted black. 

Markus thought he knew what this was about, ”Is it because of your family?”

Simon clenched his jaw, ”How do you know about that?”

“I just… you know heard some rumors about you… that you have a brother,” Markus tried not to look in Connor’s direction. He should have known better than to bring this up.

He let out a laughed that was almost a sigh, “You listen to a lot of rumors about me?”

“No, Simon, I just-”

“You know you're right I should be going. Thanks for the beer.” And before Markus could object, he had his guitar case on his back and the door was slamming behind him. Fuck.

“Hey, Connor? Can I get some whiskey, please?”


End file.
